The Curse of the vampire
by Hatake Stoppable
Summary: A full moon has risen, the fangs are becoming blood thirsty and the crimson blade of the Lotus Blade will never stop the battle fought within eons. Only one can stop it and its not Kim Possible. Believe it because it is the ancestor of her closest friend!
1. The battle

**Curse of the vampire **

In the year 1380

A damsel running out of the house.

" You will never get me! " she cried to the moonlight. Her long red hair flows with the wind.

A shadow from the dark emerge and let out a screech so deafening. The damsel fell to the ground as the screech pierce her mind. The figure stood tall in front of her, " I shall kill all members of the Possible family!" it shouted.Changin form, it grip onto the damsel's hand and drag her to the forest, leaving the damsel screaming for help.

" You still wish to hunt do you? "a mystery voice called out.

The creature turned aroundand its eyes turn red.

The damsel, still screaming at the top of her voice, stopped. A man with blond hair stood in front of the beast and pierce the beast with a silver dagger that glows within the dimmoon light. HOwling to the sky, it turn to dust. Leaving the damsel confused. The man who have saved her life dissapeared as well.

In the year 2004...

"RONALD STOPPABLE!" shouted Kim Possible, action teenhero.

"SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Ron cried back, teen hero sidekick.

Ron ran around Kim's house with a camera around his neck. It seems to me that Ron got a bad picture of Kim.

" I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU!" shouted Kim angrily chasing behind him with a towel.

" I didnt mean to take your picture while you were in the bathroom taking a shower!" said Ron meekly.

Oh...Boy, Ron Stoppable did it again. Oh, sorry, I'm the narrator. So don't mind with my words. Look! Kim is taking a chair and is about to hit Ron! COOOLLL! Whoops, sorry, back to the story.

"KIM! THAT CHAIR COULD'VE KILLED ME!" shouted Ron back.

Hmm, Kim is walking towards Ronald. Clenching her fist madly...my, you should see her veins coming out of her fists!

"Ron STOPPABLE!" said Kim angrily, lifting her fist high up in the air until...

BEEP! BEEP! BE-BEEP!

Ron was relief. Kim took out her Kimmunicator and answered it.

" What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked.

Er hmm, I'm gonna guess that its going to be another mission at someplace top-secret as usual.

"Kim, there's somebody need your help!" said Wade. Ah...yes, Mr.Wade, pure genius indeed, the mastermind of Kim's website. How, pleasant I presume...

"Where? There's always somebody out there who needs my help." replied Kim still glaring at Ron Stoppable. Ron just look so frightened of Kim's eyes.

"In... ever heard of Malaysia?" asked Wade.

"Wha?" said Kim.

"Gee, do I have to spell it for you? M-A-L-A-Y-S-I-A. Right, this dude, seriously need your help. His name is...okay, how's this. Mr. Mohd.Iskandar. General of the Malaysian army both NAVY and Air Force. He need you to be there ASAP." said Wade taking a sip from his diet coke.

Looking back at Ron Stoppable, she stomp off to get ready her next mission. With a sigh of relief, Ron scream the next second...

WHAM!

Oh my, Kim threw a chair at Ron's head. Now he is all beat up as they say, hahaha...ahem, excuse me.

"OUCH, that really really hurts..." said Ron rubbing his head. Getting up, a shadow lurks up behind him quietly but swiftly. Hey, there are two creepy eyes on that shadow! Cool! Okay, back to the story.

Up in Kim's room, Kim took out her usual mission suit. Suitable for her with Ron, two both different people, one of a kind. Fascinating isn't it? Like a piece of puzzle with two different personalities and bizzare attitude can actually fit unto one another. Back to the story. Now, Kim and Ron are on a plane heading towards South-east Asia which is Malaysia.

" Reporting for duty sir." said Ron saluting to the soldier that was in charge to accompany them on their way to the General. The soldier did not smile nor grin but just stand tall and showed their way. Kim nudge at Ron. " Ron, you don't have to do that..." said Kim walking into the General office. " SKUAD! BERSEDIA!" ordered the General hitting the table with huge fist.

"SIR, YES, SIR!" replied Kim quickly. It wasn't for long before Ron began laughing at her.

Kim blushed started to cool off. Maybe she was just too stressed thats all she thought.

Haha, guess she was a wee bit too much stress eh? Ah, now I will explain what does 'Skuad Bersedia', it was used in many Malaysian marching units like the Red Crescent(Red Cross) and Skuad means squad and Bersedia means prepare. Now, thats all from me so I guess lets go back to the story.

The General stood up and grunted seeing both Kim and Ron. " This is the first time I have to hire a foreign squad to deal with business around here." he said. Ron and Rufus juststammered at the size of the body of the General. Kim, being the all-positive one just smiled and offer a hand shake to the General. The General just turn and refuse to shake and began explaining the mission.

" Malaysia's best squad was sent on a mission to retrieve a stolengold keris or rather known as the Gold Dagger of Allah. It has a unique power ofdestruction and therefore needs to be kept in a secret place." the General said in a deep voice. Ron raised an eyebrow and walk towards the General and tap the Generals back. " Hey, you got the Possible Squad so theres no need of HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF PEARL!" shouted Ron dodging a dagger that target his chest.

Turning his back, he grunted. " Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, the two of you must never get any close to me or my personal bodyguard will take care of you." Out from the shadow, a guy in a black Malay suit appeared and stood before Kim. The General smiled," He is a member of the special squad and therefore you have a reputation. He wishes you to accept his challenge in a fight"

Kim smiled. " That would be an honour." she said ready to attack the guy.

"Terima Kasih." was all the guy said. Hi! Its me, the narrator and I'm going to explain terima kasih means. It means Thank you, how nice of the guy to say that.

The guy stood there with an arm folded at his back and the other with the posture of provoking the fight.

"Kim, that guy is bad news written all over it" says Ron pointing at the guy.

BAM!

The door behind Ron and Kim shut close with a steel door.

" What choice do we have?" asked Kim shrugging.

In an instant, the man leaped for a direct attack at Kim's leg. " Whoa, that was swift! COOL!" said Ron cheering on. Kim dodge the attack and was shock that it was not her leg that hurt ( though she dodge the attack) but her eardrums were in an excruciating pain. Holding her ears, she saw the man stoodin front of herlike before, with a provoking posture.

" Guess, there's more to this attack than I thought." said Kim glaring at the man.

Hello, its me the narrator, so sorry for the inconvenience but I have to say that this is the end of the chapter. Be sure to check out the upcoming chapter! Who will win the fight? What attack Kim's ear? How did it happen? Check out the next chapter - A leading death!


	2. A Leading death!

**Chapter 2 : A Leading DEATH!**

Welcome back my fellow viewers of my story, in the previous chapter Kim was duelling with a man who seems more powerfulthan he looks. I will try my best not to talk too much in the story in order that you guys can enjoy the story! Now, back to the story!

NOTE : I do not own any of Kim Possible character and Naruto techniques so please do not charge me. Thanks.

Clenching her fist, Kim stand ready for the next move to be made. " KIM!" Ron cried. _Something is **SO** not right here_. Ron thought, scratching his head.

" Painful ain't it? I bet your ear hurts as much as it is now." the man said in the same posture of provoking her.

" What is this technique? I demand an answer." she replied, while holding her right ear.

The man dash at her and release a sweeping kick at her head, but this time Kim grab the leg and counteract it with a judo throw. At that same moment before Kim release the man to throw him, her ear hurts again but this time it hurts even worse than before.

"ARGHH!" cried Kim holding both of her ears again. She fell to her knees and try to hold the pain. " KIM! ITS NOT GOOD! STOP WHILE YOU CAN!" cried Ron at the side of the room.

Kim looked up and saw the man in front of her,smiling.

" A dissapointment as usual, an American crime fighter indeed...huh?" the man said but was cut off, seeing Kim's eyes. " Your attack uses supersonic right? Sound...supersonic sound can still hurt though your physical attack didn't touch me. AM I right?" said Kim looking at the man with anger in her eyes.

The man smiled," That is correct. Therefore, I would like to see how can you defeat my attack.HUH? "

Kim stood up, looking at the man angrily. "Its really easy to defeat you once I know what attack you are using." said Kim, without knowing, Kim's eyes transform into red and a coma symbol appeared on her right eye.

The man started shaking, his eyes widen. **_SHARINGAN? _**he thought with his eyes widen. _**I thought the clan was destroyed? No, this is not one of the bloodline limit unit. But still...**_ he thought.

Ron just stood there not knowing what happened to Kim's eyes. " Now lets see whose attack is more powerful now." she said as the coma in her eyes began moving in circles. The General smiled at the two of them as he enjoyed being the spectator of thebattle.

" Try this then Kim Possible, SUPERSONIC AIR SLICE!" he shouted. Dissapearing, he moves into the shadows and hid himself to perform that powerful attack on Kim. But, he is wrong, " I can see you..." said Kim following the man into the shadows.

Harumph, hello readers! Its me the narrator again, so sorry to interrupt your valuable time but I guess I have to explain the meaning of 'Sharingan' in which Kim Possible has newly gain. Sharingan, is known in English as 'Copy wheel eye', it allows the user to copy the opponents attack and therefore counteract with it by using the same technique. There are three levels in the use of Sharingan, each representing by the coma in the users eye. First coma, allows the user to copy the opponent techniques, second coma allows the user to hypnotize the opponent and third coma allows the user to see the future of his/her opponent. I guess you should get back to the story now. For more details on Sharingan, please visit any Naruto website for help and inquries.

" Hey! NO FAIR! I want to see whats going on!" cried Ron because he cannot see the battle anymore since Kim is in the shadow.

In the shadow realm...

" SHOW YOURSELF!" Kim ordered.

The man reappeared behind her and release his force at Kim. " YOU'RE NO MATCH WITH ME! FOOL!" he said forming a vacuum on his right palm and release it at Kim's back.

"WHAT?" he cried.

Narrator :Haha, he's in trouble now for sure!

Pause, Kim grabbed his arm in an instant and threw him back out into the real world. Entering the real world the manquickly stood before Kim and bow as to apologise for looking down upon her. " Maafkan saya, Kim Possible. I will take my leave for now." he said leaving the room.

"BOOYA! WAY THE GO KP!" cheered Ron running at her but stopping immediately when Kim look at him and smile. "KP? What happen to your eye? Its got a coma in it." he said pointing at her right eye.

Narrator : So sorry to interrupt again but lemme just fast forward the event since I'm seriously running out of time typing this story again. Right, KP and Ron immediately begin their mission in retrieving the keris and not knowing the true power of the Sharingan that she gain during battle, I must say there is a very strange and utmost disturbing future ahead of her. Here is the lastbit of this chapter.

Helicopter rising to the sky , heading towards to Penang Island with full speed as the moonlight shine on the chopper, Kim and Ron sat quietly in it.

"KP?" said Ron meekly.

"Yes, Ron?" she replied.

"What happen back there...at the General's office? Your eyes..." he said looking down.

" I don't know what happen too, maybe I will get my mom to check it out." she said quietly.

" Perhaps not Kimberly Ann Possible!" cried a mysterious voice.

"What the?" said Ron.

The pilot and the co-pilot turned their heads 180 degree and glared at them. " I mean, come on! You two are going to die anyway! HEAHAAAHAHAHAH!" cried the pilot aiming the chopper straight to the sea. " If thats not enough, there are several dynamites waiting to celebrate you two!" shouted the co-pilot smiling and revealing their true form, a vampire. " Besides, if you two cheated death. Then we will just have to suck out the life out of ya! EEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" the two vamps cried.


	3. The Fiercesome Sharingan!

**Chapter 3 : The fiercesome SHARINGAN!**

Narrator : Welcome back my fellow readers. On our last chapter, two vamps who impersonate the pilot and co-pilot were about to kill Kim and Ron by crashing them into the sea and exploding them to bits. Now, let us see now...The power of Sharingan...

"This is SO not the drama" said Kim unbuckling herself from her seat." Urgh! This seat belt will not open!" cried Ron who is so panicking right now.

" That would not be necessary..." said another mysterious voice.

Kim and Ron turn to the open door of the chopper, a man about 173 cm in height and a very slim fellow climb up thechopper.

" IN the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banish into eternal damnation.AMEN."said the tall, blonde man. Taking out two guns, he fired at the two vamps in the chest through the back.

"ARGHH! WHAT IN HELL IS THIS? ARGHH!" cried the vamped pilot as he slowly dissapitated into thin air.

The man, places his guns back in his dark red coat and placing his hat behind his back. " Situation A, accomplished." he said. Turning to Kim and Ron, he introduce himself to them. " Good day to you Maam and Sir. I am Sir Alucard, vampire hunter and a member of your clan, Stoppable."

Ron raised an eyebrow stared at the guy and shook his head. " Oops, I guess I spend too much time up here already. Guess I got to move along. See you!" Alucard said while hopping off the helicopter.

"WAIT!" Ron cried but Alucard had already taken the ride back to where he came from. " I mean, who will fly the chopper?" he continued. Looking at Rufus, he just shrugged.

Narrator : Hehe, I'm getting pretty lazy typing the full story.(Taking a sip of coffee) So, I guess I will fast forward this event and take them to Penang Island. Hey guys! Your on the show now!

(The following dialogues are in my studio)

Kim : Just a minute! I'm still doing my makeup!

Ron : Hold it! I'm still enjoying my nachos!

Rufus : Hm! Hm! ( rubbing his stomach)

Narrator : (sweating) Aiyoyo, well, what about Alucard?

Ron : He says he's heading some Marie Spa Centre or something?

Narrator: Oh well, I'll just have to start the story myself.

Ron, Kim, Rufus & Alucard : NOOOOOO!

( The following dialogues are now back in the story.)

Arriving on Penang Island in a dizzy situation because of the bumpy ride with the chopper.A Hindu man approach Kim and Ron and bowed to them and lead to them to a limo. " We will now take you to our temple, it is located on a hill" said the Hindu man.

" Thank you, but could you make it quick? Ron need to use the bathroom." said Kim pointing at Ron with her thumb.

Ron, not feeling so well as his face turns green.

" This DOES not go well for the Ronster." Ron said meekly.

The Hindu driver smiled and gave thumbs up to Kim before he started accelerating. Then again, it was too fast.

" Whoa, man! What's your ish? " Kim ask, struggling to move but failed as the speed was too fast even in the car.

Beep! Beep! Be-beep!

Trying to reach her pocket, Kim manage to open her pocket but couldn't reach it at all untill...

BAAMM!.

The limo came to a fast halt, causing poor Rufus to ram the glass seperating them from the driver. Ouch...

" Hey! Whatssa matter?" Ron asked, covering his mouth.

The driver turn to the back, " I am so sorry, sir, maam, I believe that we got company. " he said pointing at the army of black ninjas in front of them about 19meters far.

" Guess who? Monkey Fist..." Kim said as she bravely exit the car and confronted the marching army of ninjas.

The bold monkey kungfu masterstepped forward out of the army of ninjas andstood in front of Kim.

" What happen to your monkey friends? Monkey?" Kim asked and stood to prepare for an attack.Monkey Fist just stoodthere, ignoringwhatever Kim is saying therefore smiled. Seeing him smile, the army of ninjas surrounded Kim in a circle, blocking every path of escape.

" Whats your game Monkey Fist?" Kim asked angrily.

Monkey Fist dart for an attack at Kim with a flying kick but simple as that Kimdodge it to the left and return a punch at Monkey Fists stomach. Receiving pain, Monkey Fist did not make a noise nor a gasp and Monkey Fist used the opportunity to headbutt Kim's head with full force. Her forehead began to bleed due to impact of the head crash, Kim felt dizzy and began to lose focus. Ron, outside of the wall of ninjas, try to barge in but no ninja allow it.

" KIIMMM!" Ron cried.

The driver of the limo called for immediate rescue from his boss and after talking, he began to meditate on the floor with a portable carpet of nails he brought along in the boot.

" There is no way you can hurt me Kim Possible, by concentrating my chakra to my stomach in which you inflicted a punch at me, my cells began to work faster on recovering me. Now, I am invisible and not a single taijutsu technique will work on me." Monkey Fist said looking darkly.

" Oh not again..." Kim said as her head was feeling woozy again but little does she know, the sharingan on her right eye came back. Still, with only one coma.

Monkey Fist glared at her and enraged. " HUARGH!" Monkey Fist roared, beating his chest like a monkey, he punch Kim on the face. But, Kim glared back at him with the sharingan in her right eye and return the punch way faster than Monkey Fist in about 0.1 seconds.

Flying off from blow which Monkey fist receive, he landed on the floor with a thump and quickly he got back up but before he can recover, Kim appeared from behind and landed a kick on Monkey Fist's head. Turning in the air like a small tornado, Monkey Fist crash into the ninja wall. HIs head is spinning and before he knew it, Kim was in front of him and judo throw him to the other side of the ninja wall.

" Tell me what is your game...Monkey Fist...What?" said the shocked Kim as Monkey Fist quickly appeared under Kim and release a very fast kick at Kim under her chin.

" Art of the Primary Lotus!" Monkey Fist cried loudly.

"!" Kim gasped.

"KIIMMM!" cried Ron from the outside after hearing her cries.

Narrator : I believe we have come to an end of this chapter everyone. How unfortunate but still, we will meet again in the next chapter! What is Monkey Fist doing? What is the Art of the Primary Lotus? Why do they want a hot-dog? Oops, wrong question. Till then, farewell and join us again on Chapter 4 Ron Stoppable! Unleashed!


	4. Ron Stoppable! Unleash!

**Chapter 4 : Ron Stoppable! Unleashed!**

Narrator : Hello again my fellow readers, we have such bitter depart but now were all back again to listen to me on what is going to happen between the battle of Kim and the ruthless Monkey Fist. What will Ron Stoppable do? Let us begin...

" Art of the Primary Lotus! " cried Monkey Fist as he darted towards Kim.

The sharingan on Kim's left eye was alert and saw where was Monkey Fist going to do so Kim threw a quick punch at Monkey Fist.

" What? " Kim gasped as Monkey Fist has dissapeared, then, looking down, Kim saw a foot coming right at her.

Monkey Fist had his back slam to the floor so fast that even the sharingan couldn't see it and then with his legs bent, he kick Kim high up to the ceiling.

" Urgh!" said Kim as blood slowly dripped out of her mouth. She then realize that she was on air and soaring through the floor in a very slow mode.

( The following are when Monkey Fist and KP were airbourne)

Monkey Fist, suddenly appears behind Kim and launch his first kick to Kim's left side. But, she easily block the kick and thinking that Monkey Fist will kick heron the rightside she blocks her other side. Unfortunately, Kim was tricked and was kicked on the left side again. Flinching because of her pain, Monkey Fist turn Kim facing to the ground and gave her a hard kick to the ground with full force.

( NOw, back on the ground)

" Argh!" cried Kim as she was smashed to the ground. The floor cracked and the sharingan on her right eye dissapeared. Unconscious, Kim lost to an uncontrollable monkey.

"KIIIIIMMMMMMM!" cried Ron as he finally manage to break through the wall of toughen ninjas.

Monkey Fist, landed on the ground while standing, spit on Kim and kicked her again.

"Don't you dare touch her you monkey freak!" said Ron angrily. Clenching his fist, Ron was suddenly filled with rage and power and was ready to pound Monkey Fist to the ground.

Noticing the puny and useless Stoppable, Monkey Fist glared at him. Then, Monkey Fist saw that chakra was flowing around his body and the mist of chakra was forming itself to a black dog. A big andVERY scary black dog just above Ron's head..

"You ARE going to PAY for what you did to my girlfriend!" shouted Ron in a rage. Ron's happy and nice-to-see-but-dont-look-at-it-always face was turning into an angry vampire face. With his fangs flashing out and his eyebrows curved, he howled to the sky which was very ear piercing and his chakra flared brightly.

Monkey Fist just stood there staring at Ron Stoppable with fears in his eyes now. "Impossible! How can this be? Is he not a loser?" gasped Monkey Fist as he slowly stepped back. All of the ninjas were blown off by the immense chakra and howl by Ron.

Stepping further, Monkey Fist's only option was to runaway but...

Thump! Monkey Fist bump into someone when he was just walking backwards. Suddenly, all those immense chakra was finally dissapearing as Ron saw his only hope left...

" In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banish into eternal damnation...Monkey Fist I presume?" Alucard asked, smiling.

Monkey Fist gasped and threw a punch at Alucard's stomach but Alucard grab Monkey Fist's fist. Taking out the 13mm Jackal( its a gun) and aimed it on Monkey Fist's forehead, Alucard smiled.

" Listen, if you attack me one more time, I am going to kill you even if you are wanted by my master." said Alucard smiling at Monkey Fist and displaying his fangs.

Seeing no other way out, Monkey Fist was forced to surrender under the orders of the United States of America and also under Malaysia's law. Kim and Ron were sent to the hospital due to their injury, Ron was sent to undergo a special test because of Ron's change at the battle.

Narrator : Well now, it seems that Ron Stoppable has a new ability. Trying to act hero and all but remember young ones, analyze the situation immediately and perform your art of self defense! Oh ho ho, you must also learn the basic of martial arts first before you jump into defending yourself! Never do anything rash! Till we meet again everyone! Bye!


	5. The Prophecy

**Chapter 5 : Eternal might**

Narrator : Welcome back my dear readers! It has been a very long time since I last chat. Well, time to move along and see, what powers lies underneath Ron's body and in soul...

In a test lab somewhere in Malaysia, Ron Stoppable is undergoing several unique test. He is now in a cylinder tube floating in the special liquid.

" Why are you guys doing this? " Kim asked one of the professor.

The professor, looking rather old and chubby, ignored Kim's question about Ron and continue to study Ron Stoppable. Feeling tired, Kim sat at one of the sofas in the waiting room where she saw Alucard.

" You are Alucard aren't you? " she asked sitting down at the sofa. Trying to avoid direct eye contact with Alucard.

"...Master..." he sighed, taking out a photo of him and another lady.

Kim wondered.

"W-A-R-N-I-N-G! W-A-R-N-I-N-G! Intruder alert! Intruder alert! All units please prepare for battle! This is code W-A-R-P!" alerted the alarm.

Red lights flashed everywhere and soldiers of every uniform rush. Alucard smiled, " Finally, after all this years a worthy opponent has appeared! This will be delicious..." _Now, that was kinda creepy_. Kim thought. Moments later, a squad lined up around Ron's tube and were armed heavily. Alucard sighed. " Fools, this creature is not from this dimension! It is an act of foolishness! Hellsing squad! 07-17! I release you all from your cells and come and do battle with me!" he ordered to the blank ceiling. At first, Kim Possible thought he has finally gone off the coop, well, that is until...

" Yes...My dear Master..." a creepy voice said.

" ACK! What are those? " Kim stepped back a little bit away from Alucard as corpse crawled out of the ground. Black mist began to fill the room and just before Kim can move, an army of dead corpses rise and stood mighty in front of Alucard.

One of the tall zombie bowed to Alucard, " You call Master?" he asked.

" There seems to be a great creature that no one in this room will be able to fend it off. So, you guys...crush the minions of the creature and I will take this personally here." Alucard said.Kim quickly dash to Ron's tube and typed in the keys to release Ron but before she could go on, Alucard had already grabbed her hand signalling not to go any further.

" Leave Ron Stoppable in there...He needs to rest...?" said Alucard and all of ther sudden he turn and point a gun at the fat professor who was suppose to examine Ron.

Alucard's eyes grew wide in a killing excitement and smiled. " No need to hide anymore...Legnachra! " said Alucard. The army of zombies stepped aside as Alucard walk towards the fat professor. The fat professor's eyes turn red and his lab coat rip into shreds as wings crawled out of his back. Looking back at Alucard, he laughed hysterically.

"It took you fast enough to detect me once I found a new host...ARGHH!" sneered the demon. The demon immediately lunged at Alucard but in vain he missed him.

Beep! Beep! Be-Beep!

Kim answered it immediately, " Whats the sitch Wade? I'm in the middle of something here. " asked Kim. Without knowing, her eye began to change again to Sharingan. " Kim! I finally found you! Where's Ron? You need to get him out of there immediately! A powerful force is heading your way! " ordered Wade from Kim's Kimmunicator. " Wade, what happen to you? You're looking all sweaty..." asked Kim, raising her eyebrow.

" Er...Kim...Destroy the Kimmunicator now!" cried Wade from the screen. Wade, looking very frightened for the second time after his computer got fried like popcorn chicken like in the episodes, took out a baseball bat and began wacking and beating an unknown person on the other screen. " WADE?" cried Kim, looking very worried.

" Too late..." another dark mysterious voice said. All of a sudden, Kim's kimmunicator began to shake rapidly and smokes were coming out of it. Kim threw the Kimmunicator to the floor and it cracked. The bits of the Kimmunicator flew everywhere but unaware of Kim, the creature was already behind her.

" I AM LEGNACHRA! I WILL...ARGH! WHAT?" cried the demon.

Narrator : Hello! Long time no see! Well, its begginning to look a wee bit creepy but I will let you know who is Legnachra in details. Legnachra, is actually spelt backwards which is Archangel. See the difference? Because its the other way around then so its meaning too. Legnachra is really evil and weighing 500 pounds, 195 cm tall, four horned wings, skeletons exposed at the chest and the head has a gargoyle head. Back to the story.

Legnachra was paralyzed and shocked by something Kim didnt see, Alucard had already fired several bullets into the demons chest.

" This cannot be? My subordinates? Where are...no!" he said while turning to see the dusty remains of the previous demon. Kim looked around and heard nothing, all the zombies must have gone out to help the humans.

Alucard smiled for awhile but slowly it faded away. " Your a dissapointment. I thought you could actually be a party entertainer to me...but I guess your just a failed...?" Alucard's sentence were interuptted with the demon's slash that nearly hit Alucard.

" Fool, I have the power to regenerate! You can never defeat me!" shouted the demon. The demon was becoming stronger and bigger by the minute and all Kim could do was to guard her boyfriends life. " Releasing control all constrictions level to level 3, level 2, situation A release level 1, the cromwell aproval is now in effect. Full release until target is silenced!" ordered Alucard. Kim watched the fight while the sharingan on her eye began to spin in circles.

In Ron Stoppable's mind...

_Where am I? Who am i? Where is this place? Wait a minute...I remember now...I am Ron Stoppable...I am the sidekick of...What''s her name?_

Back to the fighting situation

" My powers...Where are they?" Alucard cried as nothing seems to happen to him. The demon grinned.

" Hehe, now...thrash. I am going to kill you and rip you bits to bits." legnachra said. The claws on his fingers brew longer and lunged at Alucard. Automatically, Alucard drew his gun, The Jackal, and fired at the demon. Bullets hit the demon hard on the chest and other parts of thedemonbut the demon still pursue Alucard. With a couple of blow on Alucard, the demon broke Alucard's back with the demon's leg, inflicting unbelievable pain at Alucard.

" Do not hurt him!" Cried Kim loudly as she kicked the demon away from Alucard. Flying off, the demon stopped and headed straight at Kim. The claws pierce through the smooth skin of Kim Possible at her stomach and then the demon threw Kim to the wall.

" Pesky humans, you think you can stop me? Huh, think again fool!" Legnachra said. Raising his claws to kill Kim, the demon's hand suddenly cannot move. A hand has stopped him from inflicting the final blow at Kim.

Inside Ron Stoppable's mind

_Yes, I am Kim Possible's boyfriend and i am notgoing to let anyone hurt her!_

_Huh, whats with this power emerging from inside me? Kim? Whos that.. NOBODY HURTS MY GIRLFRIEND!_

Back at the situation where the demon cannot move at all.

"NO! THIS CANNOT BE! WHO ARE YOU?" demanded the demon.

The hand then showed its real body...Ron Stoppable's body. Ron's eyes glowed red and purple chakra swept throughout the entire room like a wave.

" He who dares to hurt the chosen one's brideshall be punish in eternal damnation..." said Ron. His grip at the creatures arm squeezes out most of the blood from the demon. Alucard stood up and smiled at Ron, " The prophecy is now completed. He has my powers now..." Alucard said.

" In the name of God, impure souls of the living the dead shall be banished into etrnal damnation. AMEN!" said Ron angrily. Kim has never seen Ron Stoppable like this before in her life. Who is this new Ron? Kim thought as she holds her wound.

Narrator : Oops, so sorry this interesting chapter has to end here. But still, check out in the future on what happens to Ron? What is this prophecy Alucard mention? Till then my beloved readers, Adios!


	6. The Wolf

**Chapter6 : The wolf**

Narrator : Hello and welcome again my dear viewers of my fanfic. It has been awhile right? Well, so sorry if you guys are so tension to find out what will happen to our favourite Ron Stoppable. Now, on with the prophecy Alucard mention earlier on.

With eyes flaring red and full of rage, Ron Stoppable threw the demon aside far away from Kim Possible. " UARGH!" cried the demon as he flew across the room. " Pick on somebody your own size!" Ron shouted at the demon. Flinching from the throw, the demon got up to prepare a blow at Ron but once again he dissapeared.

"Where are YOU?" cried the demon loudly as he scan the area until...

" The power of the Lotus Blade!" cried Ron. Kim notices that Rons hand held the Lotus Blade just as it was the last time she saw it in Japan. _How did the blade get here so...instant? _Kim thought.

In Japan...

" Master! Master! " cried the little warrior running towards Sensei who is having the ritual Oolong Tea at the center of the pond. Seeing the little ones, Sensei smiled at them and hugged. " What is it my young one?" he asked. The little one pointed the shrine of The Lotus Blade, " Master! The Lotus Blade is shrouded with darkness! Black clouds and dust surrounds the legendary sword!"

Master Sensei raised his thick eyebrows and looking at the little one sternly. " Surely this is of no joke right? You know that a samurai must always be honest" he asked. All of the little ones shook their heads simultaneously and headed for the shrine themselves. " Wait! Young ones!" he said as he picked up his stick and began to leap through the trees like a squirrel.

Arriving at the shrine, the little ones just stood outside and unable to enter the shrine as the shroud of darkness surrounds the sanctuary. Master Sensei took a whiff at the dust and his look was very stern indeed. " Children! Warn the village and those of high posts! This has become a very bad situation for all of us! " ordered Master Sensei. The little ones, still shook up from what happened had to walk slowly at first before running to report the high posts.

" To what has become of Stoppable-san? The bearer of the Lotus Blade..." Master Sensei said.

Back at the lab...

" Feel the wrath of the Lotus Blade!" cried Ron Stoppable as he slashed the demon from side to side before unleashing the final strike at the chest of the demon. The battle between good and evil ended there but still, the war is not over...

Ron stood over the dead body of the demon with black blood oozing out of the demon's corspe. The Lotus Blade laid still on Rons hand but then it glowed. " Ron? Alucard? Are you two okay?"Kim called out.

Alucard got up and rubbed his head, " The next time I fight, I will never ever take that Silver Bullet wine ever again. Ouch..." he said. Glancing over at Ron Stoppable, he notices the glow of the sword he was holding..._THE LOTUS BLADE_...For many centuries I have been hunting that blade and now...No, that is not the blade...

The blade on Ron's handengraved a symbol of a creature which looks like a mouse on the handle of the sword. As the glow slowly dim away, the sword tranformed into...Rufus. The tired little creature fell off Ron's hands as soon as Ron's eyes turns back to their original colour. Immediately Kim rushed to Ron and held him to her arms before he collaspe. Alucard smiled and got up and walked away...dissapearing into darkness.

In Japan...

" Sensei, should we perform the Fuuinjutsu Shiiki Fuujin ( Demonic Soul Seal)?" asked one of the ninjas. Master Sensei was in a really tight spot cause not knowing what causes this mishap, nothing could ever be done at the moment...

NARRATOR : HAI! Long time no interruption! Haha! I'm back!... Er... Back to the story... The place is now back at the USA National Hospital.

Beep! The soundmachine made next to Ron at the hospital bed as it goes beeping to detect his heart. Kim on the other hand was lying next to Ron on the next bed while Rufus in an incubator. The doctor in charged took notes and left the room silently. Note : Doctor's name tag is...Dr. House.

" How's my little Kimmie cub? " Dr.Dad Possible asked the doctor.

" What about Ron Stoppable? Is he alright? " Ron's mom asked next.

The doctor, walking with a stick on his right hand just sighed and looked at the worried families. " If your just going to stand there without having the worry to look inside, then you will probably will not know whats going on." he replied huskily. " And...Oh?" before Dr. house could continue, the two families have already vanished to see their kids.

Narrator : Very sorry if this chapter is too short for all but I have to stop here for now. Till we meet again. Bye!


	7. The Power Within

**The Power Within**

Narrator : Hello there my perceptive readers, it is good to meet you all once again after a long time. I have taken an amount of time to meditate and think about the plot of this story and now I got it. Let us begin our story... Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, a story is about to unfold that will utterly bend the universe and it is through the blade in which holds the key to stop something dangerous.

As the Stoppable and Possible's family entered the ward, Dr. House stood at the door watching the two families get together. " Kimmy! Are you okay?", " Ronald, are you feeling well?" , " Hey sis! You okay there?", questions and questions fired at Kim and Ron by their families. Ron tried to get up but was pushed back by his mother, " Dont get up yet dear, you need to rest for now. " she said. Ron looked up and saw the concerned look on his mother's eyes. Not saying a word, Ron lied back on his bed.

Narrator : As things were finally settling down, back in Japan, a force so terribly has begun...

"STAY AWAY FROM THE LOTUS BLADE!" shouted Master Sensei at the young ninjas. The Lotus Blade is now wrapped by dark cement and spikes while shielded by a dark aura. From nowhere, a chanting is heard loudly but it was not Japanese or any other language he knew. "Ninku squad Unit 5! Find those who are chanting and try to destroy that shield! IKE!" ordered Master Sensei. A group of dark assailants dash passed Master Sensei and launched an attack at the shield. " Unit 5 of Ninku Squad, GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!!" ordered the Captain. Giant Balls of flames shot agressively at the dark shield after each ninja perform the specific hand seals.

" ARGHHH!!!" cried the assailants as their flames reflected back at them. The wind began to blow hard and wolves were howling the surrounding area. Master Sensei eyes widened as wolves appearing human enters the school with fiercesome face. The sky shows a pale full moon as the dark clouds move to give way to the moonlight. " Sound the alarm! Ninku Squad 1, 2, 3, 4 and 6 defend the school! Show them the true power of Yamanouchi! Ninku Squad 7 and 8, evacuate all the young ones! " ordered Master Sensei fending off werewolves that were pouncing at him.

The wolves howled to the sky as they engaged in a battle, a battle that will determine the fate of the world. Yori and the young children escaped the school through a tunnel sealed only and only if it is needed to escape from the enemies. " Ron-san, where are you? " asked Yori holding her chest. The memories of her and Ron Stoppable were never forgotten, kept in her heart, mind , body and soul and were never to be remisnice ever.

" YORI! " cried Ron.

Ron just woke up from his sleep and his cry startled Kim Possible which was his neighbour at the hospital. " Ron? " she said, " Whassamatter? " Kim asked while rubbing her eyes. " Kim, I think something bad has happen Yori and the Yamanouchi school. Battles, rage and fury...and there was this darkness...I don't like it at all." answered Ron, lying back to bed.

" Of course you dont like it at all. " said Alucard standing in between Kim and Ron's bed from out of nowhere.

" Alucard!? " said the surprised Ron Stoppable. Kim got up but couldnt move much due to the seline connected to her vein. " Yes, Ron Stoppable. It is I, Alucard, but allow me to get to my point." said Alucard as he grab a chair and sat down with his leg crossed like a businessman. " You see, that was no dream. It has begun and the battle was very bloody indeed. " Alucard licked his lips and continued," Werewolves from the past, the undead, has risen to take the legendary sword from the eastern region which was supposed to be..."

" The Lotus Blade? " asked Ron, interrupting Alucard's news.

" No, that blade of yours next to you...The Vendetta. Another legedary sword like The Lotus Blade but it is evil. Ron Stoppable, your life is now divided into two paths...either you join the good side or will you give in to the dark side? " said Alucard rocking his chair. "... Why are you saying? Of course I will join the Lotus Blade! " replied Ron gripping his fist. " Oh hoho, that isn't so easy...You have seen the mighty power of the dark sword but for each time you use it with anger and depression, its power increases. Be warn Ron Stoppable...Be warn..." said Alucard dissapearing into the shadows.

" Hmm, Kim, name me one thing that will make me sad and depress? " asked Ron rubbing his chin. " Kim?"

" Uh, lemme check the list... You get sad when Bueno Nacho goes bankrupt, you fail your cooking test, Rufus broke your long lasting friendship, Yori hates you and..." Ron interrupted, " Kim, I only ask for ONE thing. Not a bundle of them."

Kim leaned over to Ron and pecked him on his cheek. " Night, Ron Stoppable..." said Kim turning over to sleep. Ron touched his cheek and slightly embarassed, he giggled and went to sleep.

Narrator : That is all for this chapter...Till we meet again my curious readers...


	8. The Eight Gates

**The Eight Gates**

Narrator : Crikey! G'day mates! How are you all today? I know its been a while...Okay, maybe a LONG while...hehehe...Right, back to where our beloved heroes were. There's our Kimmy, whom we love so dearly, and wants me dead...and to continue the story...

The moonlight shone through the window of Ron Stoppable's bedside and onto the Vendetta, the light reveals the dark aura and energy emitted by the sword.

**After a week...**

"RONALD ADRIAN STOPPABLE!!!" shouted an angry Kim Possible. Ron and Kim are now running around the Possible's residence with Ron running away from Kim...again. "Sorry Kim! I know I shouldnt have taken your homework but...!" Ron ducked as a dictionary flew above his head. " You know that I'm a weak thinker and I didn't think of the consequences that your work might been spilled by the soda I ordered at Bueno Nacho!!!" apologised Ron. " Not a very good REASON! " replied Kim, throwing a cushion this time.

Just before the cushion could hit Ron's face, a puff of smoke appeared in front of Ron and an arm grabbed it mid-air. " What a waste of skills..." said a man in a green tight with a grey vest. " But have NO fear as Maito gai is HERE!!!" he exclaimed loudly with his smiling mouth. Silence...

" Kim, who's the dude in the green outfit?" Ron asked while scracthing his head.

" No idea..." was her reply.

The man collaspe to the floor with his mouth gaping wide open and his face shocked. Then, he got up again and coughed, " I am Maito Gai, senior trainer of the Secret Leaf Village." Kim stepped forward and slap Maito on the face, " Who the heck do you think you are!? Coming in here all high and mighty like that! And!..." she was interrupted with an arm gripped tightly to her hand before she could slap Maito again. "You should not treat my master like that..."

A boy, about the age and height of Ron Stoppable, wearing the same outfit like the man, stopped Kim from slapping Maito Gai again. " I am Rock Lee, senior student of Maito Gai. Forgive me but your action is very rude towards my master." Kim and Ron look at each other then looked back at the two man dressed both in green tights and grey vests. " Right, man, why ARE you here?" asked Ron while scratching his head.

Maito walked towards Ron and held him on the shoulder, " Young man, Ron, is it? Well, I should let you know that you actually manage to learn the secrets of the Eight Gates of the human body. Impressive." he said.

" ? " - Ron.

" I will explain this. The human mind is a device where it controls the limit of chakra released so as it doesn't stressed the body. Now, the Eight Gates are the main points where the mind controls the limit of the chakra released. This skill called the Eight Gates, allows the mind to lose control of the gates in order. You may open the 1st, 2nd,3rd,4th,5th,6th and the 7th gates but you are advised not to use the 8th gate as it is the limit. " explained Maito Gai.

" Why is the 8th the limit? " Kim asked, she is still holding onto Ron's neck not letting a single air escape.

" The 8th may grant you the ultimate powers of God for a short while but after that..."

" You will die." interrupted Rock Lee.

Ron, whose face is turning as red as a tomato because Kim is choking him, was finally release from Kim's grip. Gasping, he breathe in a couple of deep breaths and finally spoke...something.

" Gasp W...wh...at...what...? " was all Ron could say after his choking from Kim.

Pointing at Ron, Gai and Rock said outloudly, " Ronald Adrian Probable! You are going to undergo severe training of the Hachimon Tonko! Be Proud!!" Ron remarked, " Its Stoppable! Stoppable! Sheesh, why cant anybody say my name right!?"

BAM! The Possible's Residence living room wall was smashed by Shego. " Say, did you miss me Kimmy?" Shego asked, flaring her glowing arms like they always use to. " Like I ever did. HEEYAH! " cried Kim as Kim and Shego launch into battle mode.

After a few minutes fighting...

" Wow, Master Gai, that girl is quite fanciful with her taijutsu. " - Rock Lee

" Say, you're right, how about you show her a thing or two..." - Maito Gai.

After kicking Shego on the stomach, Kim managed to say, " Instead of talking, how about you two give me A hand! O Great Ninjas of Konoha!"

" Okay, now you're getting on my nerves. " said Rock Lee and dashed to the fighting scene. He blocked Shego's punches and kicks, then stood in front of Kim with one arm to his back and the other with a provoking stance.

"Hey! Whodayya think ya are anyway?Get outta here! " ordered Shego. She lunges forward at Rock Lee and deliver a powerful kick at Rock Lee's head. WHAM! " Is that all you got?" Rock Lee asked. Shego's foot was on Rock Lee's temple and she swore that she gave all her might on that kick. " Well then, I'm not suppose to hit girls but I think you are excluded. " he continued. " Really? Thanks!" replied Shego as she gave another kick to Rock Lee's other temple but this time Rock grabbed her leg and return a punch at Shego's chin.

"Ow! That's a real strong...OOF!" Shego spitted out her saliva when Rock punched her stomach before dissapearing to her back and giving her a powerful kick to the spine. "Argh! You will pay for that! Rock Lee!...And Kim Possible!!!" cried an injured Shego. Limping out of the house, Shego glared at Kim Possible and then turned to Rock Lee. Soon, she dissapeared.

" Okay! They really gotta stop messin' with the dissapearin' stuff! I hate it when they do that! It never makes any sense when they just poof away!" Ron cried. As usual, nobody listens to him.

" Ron-san, we are here to teach you to master the skills of the Eight Gates. So please, hurry as this training will be vigorous." stated Rock Lee. Taking out an ancient scroll, he handed it to Ron. " Whats this?" Ron asked. Rufus nodded along in his pocket.

" This, Ron-san, is the scroll of ninja ethics. Your name will be written in it as a sign of full pledge to the school." declared Rock Lee. Smiling at Maito, Rock gave a thumbs up at him.

"Wait a minute, I'm already under the full pledge of..."

" Mate-yo-kudasai! Ron-san is with us!" ordered a very familiar voice.

" Yori!? AIEEEE!!!!!!" cried Ron Stoppable.

Narrator : Oooh, what will happen next? I do not know my young readers. Perhaps the next time we shall meet again...Unless one of us had a heart attack due to death note...hehehe...


	9. The Rise of the bad moon

Chapter 9 : The Rise of the bad moon.

Narrator : Welcome back my dear patrons! I hope we havent fall yet to the dark side. You know, I almost forgot to mention the werewolves that are suppose to come out in the story but I guess I have to now. Shall we begin?

"Step away from Ron-san!" ordered Yori.

Ron's mouth was gaping wide open as the ninjas confronted each other (with Maito Gai and Rock Lee against Yori and the senior ninjas of Yamanouchi). "We will take Ron-san to be brought back to the temple!" said another ninja drawing his kunai out.

Narrator : Erhrm, a kunai is a short dagger. Just so you know, back to the story!

"Ron Stoppable, what have you got to say for yourself?" asked Yori.

"Er...Ron?" Kim asked.

Indeed the hero and bearer of the The Lotus Blade is gone...actually, he's hiding under the table in the kitchen.

" We will show you the power of the school of the Yamanouchi! " cried the ninjas. Leaping into action, Maito Guy said this to himself, " I hate you Hokage... Lee! 5th Gate of Hachimon Tonko! Gate 'TO' Release! ". "Yes Master! 5th Gate...RELEASE!!!" replied Lee. Both Maito Gai and Rock lee powered up and both their bodies turn into red and a great amount of chakra is released.

"SHOAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa! Forward! Blue flowers of the village of Konoha!!" cried Rock Lee. Both ninjas of Konoha and Yamanouchi engaged in a devastating fight, powerful and invisible to the naked eye, Ron and Kim could only stare at the impact that's causing Ron's living room to be destroyed. " Are you believing at what I'm seeing?" asked Kim. " Not at all..." replied Ron's meek voice.

"STOPPPPP!!!"

As the dust cleared, Rock Lee and Maito Gai had already punched a few ninjas and a whole budle of K.O ninjas were piled up behind them. It was the Hokage, after checking the perimeters,she sighed and said to Maito, " Maito Gai, your mission was to bring Ronald Adrian Stoppable back to Konoha so as to give proper training for him on the Eight Gates...Not to stir up trouble with the other schools!"

"Forgive me, but I guess it was our fault too." answered Master Sensei of Yamanouchi school.

The Hokage smiled and kowtowed with the Master Sensei, likewise Master Sensei did too. " We would like to seek permission to take Ron Stoppable so as to give him the proper training of the Eight Gates. It would be unsafe if he continues to practice in this way." explained the Hokage.

"Hmm... He is the bearer of The Lotus Blade...but I cant let this off without a fight. Anyway, I dont want fight you cause I have a very important matter to attend to. Do as you wish. Let's go Yori-san." muttered Master Sensei. Turning away, he dissapeared and so did the rest of the Yamanouchi ninjas.

Turning away, the Hokage sighed. "Take Ron Stoppable away, we shall leave immediately." ordered the Hokage. "Yes, Maam!" replied Maito and Rock in a chorus. "Lets go buddy!" said Rock, pulling Ron out of the table. " Ron!" Kim cried.

LATER...

"Hohoho, I guess its time for the showdown..." said Alucard. He is now in the city's graveyard, hunting and searching for clues of the risen dark aura that threatens the very existen of the world.

"HOWWWWWLLLL!!!!"

"It's about time you show up." said Alucard. He was on top of the tree. The werewolf crawled out of the ground, standing on its hind legs as it rises from the grave. Turning to Alucard, its saliva dripped to the ground and snared at him. The wolf growled,"We meet again, Knight of the Hellsing Family!"

" It certainly took you long enough to crawl out of your puny little cave. What happen? Dont you like the beautiful wives I gave you when i put you in there?" asked Alucard.

"What WIVES!? They're all dead! You killed them all on my last reign of glory on this smelly earth!" he growled back again at Alucard.

"Oh yes, those certainly are the days..." replied Alucard smiling.

" But now, I hatched a new plan that would certainly put you Vampires in your misery! and the world will be mine once again!!!" cried the giant 17-foot tall werewolf with a scar on its left eye. " Ye-ah, just like what Legnachra said when he was on this earth." replied a cool Alucard.

"What do you mean, bat-face?" he asked. Stepping out of the grave, many more werewolves began to rise as the bad moon has fulfilled the first of the myth. " Oh, he was destroyed right after you stop snoring. " Alucard giggled.

Enraged, the werewolf howled and his eyes turned red. " Then, where is my brother!? " he roared, now his claws extended like daggers. Alucard was silenced, if knew that if he revealed that his brother had begun the attack then more damage will come to the Yamanouchi school. " No idea. Oh well. Ta-taa! I'm...Oh dear,..." Alucard was stopped by another werewolf.

Teeth flared among the new tribe of werewolves, their eyes only know of destruction and blood. " Do you think we're going to let you go that easily!? Alucard!!?" shouted the Werewolf. " I am the Werewolf King! No one shall escape my presence unless I let them! "

" In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banish into eternal damnation. Go to hell, werewolf king. " chanted Alucard. Taking out a gun, he fired one bullet in each werewolf head and the werewolves that were shot, rotted and dissapitated. " Rise my warriors of night! Kill Alucard!!" he commanded. Wolf after wolf they leaped to the sky and tried to pounce on Alucard but each died miserably as the silver spread through each of their blood vessels.

Back at the Possible's residence...

"Wade, I need you to recheck where is Ron Stoppable!" Kim pleaded. Wade, the computer genius, did his best to locate the village of Konoha but in vain he failed. " Sorry, Kim. Even my satellites cannot pinpoint the hidden location of the village of Konoha. " Wade sighed. Still typing on his keyboard, Kim slumped into her bed and held onto her pillow. "Ron, where are you? " Kim asked, recalling of what had happened earlier at the Stoppable's residence.

" Huh? Kim! You got a video clip! I'll streamed it now. " said Wade, his fingers typed as fast as they could and it streamed. It was Yori on the video. " Kim Possible! We need your help now! The Yamanouchi school is under attack! I'm using my laptop but I will show you whats going on now!" said Yori on the video, her uniform was ragged and slashed. Kim rushed to her computer and saw the condition of the Yamanouchi school. " No...Wade! Get me a trip to the Yamanouchi school immediately! " Kim ordered. Wade nodded. " Gotcha Kim! Be at the airport in 15 minutes." Wade replied.

" Its show time..." Kim muttered. She open her closet and put on her suit. " Game time! " she said as she dashed out of the room and headed for the airport. But the sword of the Vendetta glowed dimly at the corner of Kim's room. " Mesu...erh...ha...nok...ganish...shiii...sha...jaooo..." the sword chanted.

Narrator : Hello, its time to end this chapter so wait for the next okay? Bye:)


End file.
